


Good for Something

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: MASHverse [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fandral the Dashing - Freeform, Fandral's an uncle, Katrine, Marianna Pierce, My brother-in-law the punching bag, Sebastian Boudreaux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m with child.” Seb had never seen a grown man of that size move so fast in all his life, barely making it to the front door a few paces away when Fandral had a handful of his shirt and pinned him face-first against the wall beside the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for Something

Katrine made sure Fandral was sitting down before she delivered the news, brown eyes locked on the older man. He was much larger than her yet nowhere near as large as their burly prince, his golden hair was a bit shorter than usual to fit in better on his trips to earth and he had a bit of a goatee going beneath his full bottom lip, his skin was tan, and his armor glinted in the late afternoon sunlight.

He'd been here all day, enjoying the time he spent with his younger sister even if he had to be around her husband as well. In fact, the pair only ever seemed to get along when Fandral had gotten drunk at the wedding, though that was after he’d threatened to disembowel Sebastian during the wedding speech should anything at all happen to Katrine. It was that very real threat that had Seb strategically standing behind the couch that Katrine was sitting on.

Unlike the warrior on the other couch, Sebastian was fit enough to fend off a human, and he had shaggy dark hair that brushed his ears. His dark green eyes were set on Fandral, taking in every minute twitch in case he had to hightail it right out of the house to avoid being ripped to pieces—or however they dealt with this sort of thing on Asgard. Katrine was the only absolutely relaxed person in the room, the sides of her wavy hair pinned to the back of her head with a silver clip that resembled a rose, her pale blue Asgardian-styled dress perfectly hid what she was about to reveal while making her tanned complexion seem almost golden, and her plump lips were turned up in a happy smile.

Even with that smile, Fandral’s brown eyes were moving between Sebastian and Katrine suspiciously, the warrior tensed as though he expected a battle to break out at any moment. If Sebastian was being honest, that could very well happen, which is why he insisted that Fandral leave his sword outside—and by Sebastian insisting, he meant that his much braver wife threatened to shove that sword somewhere Fandral took great offense to.

“What is it you wished to tell me, Kitty?” _Kitty_ , it was Fandral’s favorite name for his sister since she didn’t much like the nickname Kat, and it seemed only her brother could get away with calling her that. Even Seb had to call her by her given name or by ‘honey’ because the look she leveled at him could have made Lucifer tuck tail and run.

“Could you relax a little, Fandral,” Seb questions, but hunches his shoulders as he learned where his wife had gotten her glares from. “Or stay tense, tense is good, let’s all be tense.” Katrine reaches up and pats the hand that that was on her shoulder, sending him a comforting smile before looking back to her older brother.

“It’s big news, brother,” she tells him in that soft voice that could make anyone feel special. As she spoke, Seb saw Fandral relax just the tiniest bit. The calming effect she had on the man was amazing to Sebastian. “Please relax in your seat.” Sighing dramatically, Fandral sat back fully and even slouched a little. “Seb, would you like to tell him?” Seb bends down to whisper in her ear, not wanting to be overheard.

“I’d rather live for a few moments longer, dear.” With a shrug, Katrine looks back to Fandral.

“I’m with child.” Seb had never seen a grown man of that size move so fast in all his life, barely making it to the front door a few paces away when Fandral had a handful of his shirt and pinned him face-first against the wall beside the door.

“How dare you,” Fandral snarled, shaking Seb hard enough for his teeth to crash together. “How _dare_ you touch my sister in such a way? What gave you the right when she’s still so young?” Seb only lets out a weak squeaking sound, unable to do much more as he was turned and pushed back against the wall, Fandral pinning him there by his throat as he drew a fist back.

The only thing that stopped Seb from being pummeled were the small fingers wrapping around Fandral’s wrist, her touch alone stopping Fandral from completing the motion. “What did you think would happen during our honeymoon, Dash?” Dash was her own nickname for Fandral since she grew up hearing other women call him Fandral the Dashing. Under normal situations, that would have been enough to calm the bigger man down, but Fandral was furious at the moment.

“He had no right to touch you!”

“I told him to!” That had Fandral going completely still, brown eyes not really seeing Sebastian’s terrified expression as he stared straight ahead, Fandral holding his breath and loosening his hold on Seb’s shirt, allowing him to scramble to the hall closet where he might be safe.

“What do you mean you told him to? You’re not old enough for such things, Kitty.”

“I am no child anymore, though you may not see that. Father agreed that I was old enough to marry Sebastian and he had a better reaction to the news than you did.” _Not by much._ Seb still sported the bruised ribs to prove it. “Please, can’t you be happy that you’re going to have a niece or nephew?”

Sebastian heard a muffled thump and peered around the doorway, surprised to find Fandral on his knees. He had his large hands resting on Katrine’s lower back and his forehead pressed against her belly, only the slightest bump there telling of the life growing inside her. Cautiously, Seb rises to his feet and rejoins them in the living room, looking at the scene proudly as his wife rests her hands on her brother’s head, but sends a dazzling smile in his direction.

“Boudreaux,” Fandral comments without opening his eyes,” I guess you’re good for something after all."


End file.
